With the continuous development of the mobile Internet and mobile intelligent terminal devices, Wireless Local Area Networks (WLAN) has become one of the necessary facilities and services for service industries such as hotels, restaurants, or retails. If a terminal device carried by a user scans or connects to the WLAN, it may be considered that the user have accessed the point of interest (POI) where the WLAN is located.
Generally, the acquisition of point of interest information may be performed manually, or data may be crawled from brand official websites, review websites, etc. by web crawlers. For some brand companies (for example, chain hotels, chain restaurants, etc.), new stores are opened every year as the companies expand. If information acquiring is performed manually or by a web crawler, it takes a long period of time from the opening of a new store to the acquiring of information (for example, the brand of the new store, POI information, etc.) of the new store.